As a result of the proliferation of data associated with the operation of modern computing systems and components, backup storage solutions for key data have become increasingly important. In some instances, these storage solutions have taken the form of large-capacity portable hard drives or similar devices that can be connected by cable or wirelessly to one or more associated computing devices. This configuration permits a user to backup data from the computing device to the portable hard drive.
However, while portable hard drives and similar devices have their place where the backup of data is concerned, such devices also have certain limitations. For example, while portable hard drives are convenient in that they can be readily connected to, and disconnected from, an associated computing device, such portability also enables such devices to be readily stolen or misplaced. Moreover, because the data on portable storage devices may be unencrypted, a person who is able to get access to the device can often readily access the stored data.
As well, portable hard drives may be well suited for home use and small businesses, but typically lack the capacity to support an enterprise, whose storage needs may be significantly greater than those of a home or small business. Moreover, portable hard drives, as well as storage systems that are adequate for enterprise use, may not provide the physical security needed, insofar as such hard drives and storage systems can be damaged by fire, natural disasters, and other occurrences.
In light of the foregoing considerations and concerns, many enterprises have looked to alternative solutions for data backup. One solution that has become of increasing interest, particularly at the enterprise level, is sometimes referred to as cloud storage, at least in part because the stored data is hosted by a third party at a remote location.
Cloud storage has proven attractive for a variety of reasons. For example, cloud platforms are typically able to handle large amounts of data, and can be accessed by many users, without regard to the physical location of the user. As another example, cloud storage may relieve an enterprise of having to purchase and maintain physical assets for data storage at the enterprise location. Likewise, cloud storage can reduce the workload of enterprise IT personnel.
Despite its potential benefits however, cloud storage is not without its shortcomings. Notably, many cloud storage systems and methods present data security concerns either because they have no, or inadequate, data security measures in place. This is a problem for data storage service providers, since potential clients are not likely entrust their data to a cloud storage system without some assurance that the data will be secure from unauthorized access and manipulation.
In sum, cloud-based data storage can provide a number of benefits for an enterprise. Given the benefits that may be realized from cloud storage of data, an enterprise may wish to take advantage of that solution. Accordingly, it would be useful for an enterprise and/or data storage service provider to be able to store, access and archive data in the cloud, while reliably securing that data from unauthorized access and manipulation.